We Love Sasukekun Fanclub Forum
by DaisyChristine
Summary: A visit to Sasuke-kuns Fanclub Forum where his fans find out something they never wanted to hear. SasuSaku
1. Sasukekun is sooo hot!

**Title: We Love Sasuke-kun Fanclub Forum**

**Pairings: SasuSaku**

**Rating: T [For language]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sasuke-kun! T.T**

**

* * *

**

Welcome to the 'We Love Sasuke-kun Fanclub Forum'!

Thread: Sasuke-kun is sooo H.O.T!

3,456,957 Posts

---

**Sent by: MrsSasukeUchiha3**

OMG! Isn't Sasuke-kun just sooooo hot.

XXX

---

**Sent by: Sasuke-kunsNo.1FanX**

Yup. Of course he is.

Wait, that means you've been looking at my Sasuke-kun!!!

BACK OFF BITCH!!!

-x-

---

**Sent by: MrsSasukeUchiha3**

NO WAY IS HE YOURS!

HE'S MINE!!

SO WHY DON'T YOU BACK OFF YOU WHORE!

XXX

---

**Sent by: Sasuke-kunsNo.1FanX**

Nuhuh!!!

Hes definatly mine.

We're going to get married and have little Uchiha babys

:P

-x-

---

**Sent by: SasukeSoSexay!**

I think you two are both kidding yourselfs.

Sasuke-kun would never date you two sluts!

He's mine so but out of it!

X

---

**Sent by: xXxILOVESASUKExXx**

You are all delusional!

He is mine!

---

**Sent by: MrsSasukeUchiha3**

WHAT!

SINCE WHEN WAS HE YOURS!

XXX

--

**Sent by: Sasuke-kunsNo.1FanX**

Yeah! Since whe was he yours!

You're just lying because you know he's mine!

So get over yourself!

---

**Sent by: SasukeSoSexay!**

HEY WHO SAID HE WAS YOURS!

---

**Sent by: Sasuke-kunsNo.1FanX**

Me! Thats who.

Plus Sasuke-kun likes me better!

---

**Sent by: xXxILOVESASUKExXx**

Nope.

Sasuke-kun ony likes me!

He told me so!

---

**Sent by: ThatsSoSasuke;)**

Hey!

I should have known that you would have been fighting over Sasuke-kun

Back off. Because he is mine.

---

**Sent by: Karin4eva**

Nahuh!

He's mine because I know where he lives.

Plus ive been on his team for 5 years!

---

**Sent by: MrsSasukeUchiha3**

I dought that!

Sasuke-kun would never be on a team with a pig!

---

**Sent by: Sasuke-kunsNo.1FanX**

Look who's talking!

---

**Sent by: xXxILOVESASUKExXx**

Hahahaha!

She showed you!

---

**Sent by: SasukeSoSexay!**

OMG! SOO FUNNY!

You freaks are all losers!

---

**Sent by: ThatsSoSasuke;)**

HEY IM NOT A LOSER!

Why are you talking about my beautiful face!

---

**Sent by: Karin4eva**

That is not beautiful!

---

**Sent by: MrsSasukeUchiha3**

Yup. Definatly not beautiful.

XD

---

**Sent by: Sasuke-kunsNo.1FanX**

HAHAHA!

---

**Sent by: ThatsSoSasuke;)**

HEY MY FACE IS BEAUTIFUL!

SASUKE-KUN WOULD NEVER LIKE ANYONE AS UGLY AS YOU LOT!

--

**Sent by: SasukeSoSexay!**

SASUKE-KUN ONLY LIKES PRETTY PEOPLE AND YOU DONT MAKE THE CUT!

SO LEAVE MY SASUKE-KUN ALONE!

---

**Sent by: HarunoSakura**

I think you will find that I am engaged to Sasuke.

I would apreciate if you would delete this stupid forum and get the stupid thoughts of Sasuke being yours out of your thick heads!

xxx

---

**Sent by: SasukeSoSexay!**

OMG! SASUKE WOULD NEVER MARRY SOMEONE WITH A BIG FOREHEAD AND PINK HAIR.

---

**Sent by: UchihaSasuke**

Hn.

Sakura.

My mother wants you to come over for dinner today.

She said you left your jacket last night.

---

**Sent by: HarunoSakura**

Oh.

Okay dokey.

Tell her i'll be over soon.

Love you Sasuke

xxx

---

**Sent by: Sasuke-kunsNo.1FanX**

...

---

**Sent by: MrsSasukeUchiha3**

...

---

**Sent by: SasukeSoSexay!**

...

---

**Sent by: xXxILOVESASUKExXx**

...

---

**Sent by: ThatsSoSasuke;)**

...

---

**Sent by: Karin4eva**

Ne.

Don't give up!

Besides he didn't actually say that he was going out with her or even that he likes her.

---

**Sent by: UchihaSasuke**

Hn.

Love you too.

x

---

**Sent by: Karin4eva**

...

---

* * *

**There you go.**

**Just a random oneshot.**

**Hehehe**

**Tell me what you think!**

**SugarCoatedRainbow-Chan**


	2. Let Plan A commence

**Title: We Love Sasuke-kun Fanclub Forum**

**Pairings: SasuSaku**

**Rating: T [For language]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sasuke-kun! T.T**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Welcome to the 'We Love Sasuke-kun Fanclub Forum'!

Thread: _SASUKE-KUN IS ENGAGED!_

43,496,537 Posts

'17 posts sent on the 2nd February 2008'

---

**Sent by: MrsSasukeUchiha3**

I can't believe Sasuke-kun has a girlfriend.

I can't believe he didn't tell me!!!

---

**Sent by: Karin4eva**

1 - Why would he tell you

2 - She's his fiance

and 3 - I can't believe Sasuke-kun has a fiance!!

;(

---

**Sent by: xXxILOVESASUKExXx**

Then we have to come up with a plan to split them up.

Who's with me?

---

**Sent by: ThatsSoSasuke;)**

DEFINATLY ME!!!!

---

**Sent by: SasukeSoSexay!**

HELL YEAH!!!!

---

**Sent by: Sasuke-kunsNo.1FanX**

:)

Of course.

:D MWAHAHHAHA!!

---

**Sent by: MrsSasukeUchiha3**

Absolutely, but what do you plan on doing?

---

**Sent by: Karin4eva**

Yeah, i'm in too and she's right.

What do you plan to do?

I'll do anything that involves hurting the pink bitch.

---

**Sent by: xXxILOVESASUKExXx**

I knew you would all agree.

Anyway, back to my plan.

I think we should transform into boys and let Sasuke-kun

catch one of us kissing pinkie.

---

**Sent by: SasukeSoSexay!**

Thats a great plan!

---

**Sent by: MrsSasukeUchiha3**

Yeah but who has to kiss sakura?

---

**Sent by: Sasuke-kunsNo.1FanX**

Not me!

---

**Sent by: SasukeSoSexay!**

Not me!

---

**Sent by: xXxILOVESASUKExXx**

Not me!

---

**Sent by: ThatsSoSasuke;)**

Not me!

---

**Sent by: Karin4eva**

Not me!

---

**Sent by: MrsSasukeUchiha3**

Ermmm... Not me?

---

12 posts sent on the 3rd February 2008

---

**Sent by: xXxILOVESASUKExXx**

Why didn't it work?!

---

**Sent by: HarunoSakura**

Maybe because you posted your plan on a PUBLIC forum?

Or maybe its because we're not that stupid to actually fall for one of your stupid little tricks.

---

**Sent by: SasukeSoSexay!**

Ahh, yes that could have been why.

HEY!

---

**Sent by: HarunoSakura**

Anyway, I gotta dash. Sasuke is taking me to dinner tonight.

Byee!

---

**Sent by: Sasuke-kunsNo.1FanX**

We lost again...

---

**Sent by: MrsSasukeUchiha3**

Agreed.

---

**Sent by: SasukeSoSexay!**

Yup

---

**Sent by: xXxILOVESASUKExXx**

Uh huh.

---

**Sent by: ThatsSoSasuke;)**

What now?

---

**Sent by: Karin4eva**

WE DON'T GIVE UP!

And we go onto Plan B!

Of course i can't tell you what it is now because Haruno will check.

---

**Sent by: MrsSasukeUchiha3**

Absolutely!

You're brilliant Karin!

---

**Sent by: Karin4eva**

Oh I know.

Well then, shall we get started

*Insert Evil Laugh Here*

---

* * *

**Sooooo.....**

**What did you think. **

**Since lilxaznxcutie asked for more, might aswell give you what you want.**

**XD**

**SugarCoatedRainbow-Chan**


	3. Plan B is set in motion

**Title: We Love Sasuke-kun Fanclub Forum**

**Pairings: SasuSaku**

**Rating: T [For language]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sasuke-kun! Or Naruto either! T.T**

**Sorry I havn't wrote anything for ages!!!**

**But im trying to catch up. I'm also starting a new story called Revolved.**

**Heres a quick summary:**

_**In Japan, 2009, a group of teen's unearth a long forgotten secret, that launchs them into the a world of ninja and dark foe's. There must be a reason to why they are here, but what is it?**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3**

Welcome '**Karin4eva'**

People currently online :

- **'MrsSasukeUchiha3'**

- **'Sasuke-kunsNo.1FanX'**

- **'Hina-Chan'**

- **'SasukeSoSexay!'**

- **'xXxILOVESASUKExXx'**

- **'ThatsSoSasuke;)'**

- **'RamenRamenRamen'**

---

**Karin4eva:** Alright! So we're being forced to comence our plans on MSN because Pinkie keeps reading our conversations on the forum.

**MrsSasukeUchiha3:** Right, so what is our plan?

**Karin4eva:** We're actually on Plan B, although I didn't think that far ahead and so we dont actually have a Plan B.

**SasukeSoSexay!: **Right... So what do you suggest we do?

**Karin4eva:** ...

**xXxILOVESASUKExXx: **You have no clue do you.

**Karin4eva:** Nope. Any body have a good idea?

**Sasuke-kunsNo.1FanX:** I have an idea I think that just might work.

**ThatsSoSasuke;): **Right, so what is it...

**Sasuke-kunsNo.1FanX: **We should sow the Uchiha fan onto all her clothes so she will totally freak out and throw a fit.

**MrsSasukeUchiha3: **...

**SasukeSoSexay!:** ...

**xXxILOVESASUKExXx: **...

**ThatsSoSasuke;): **...

**Karin4eva: **That just might work! :D

* * *

*****

Whilst Karin and her fellow Sasuke fans were plotting the pink haired Haruno's demise, they were all completly oblivious to the two other guests that were evesdropping in on their conversation.

*****

**Hina-Chan: **Ne Naruto, I think we should go and tell Sakura and Sasuke.

**RamenRamenRamen: **You're right! We'll go after i've eaten the rest of my Ramen ^.^

**Hina-Chan: **-_- Hai Naruto-kun. Although its kinda funny how they can't think of a good idea to split Sakua and Sasuke up. I could think of tons of cruel and gruelling ways :)

**RamenRamenRamen:** Ne Hina-chan, you're starting to scare me x_x

* * *

Welcome '**Karin4eva'**

People currently online :

- **'Sasuke-kunsNo.1FanX'**

- **'ThatsSoSasuke;)'**

---

**Sasuke-kunsNo.1FanX: **ARGH! Why didn't my plan work!!! T.T

**ThatsSoSasuke;): **Im not sure but I think we should come up with more vulgar things to break them.

**Karin4eva: **You're right. We shall have plenty of time to think of these plans whilst waiting for the others to recover and get their ass's online!

**ThatsSoSasuke;): **Ha! Yeah, with a swelling like that, I think its safe to say that Ami won't be on for a long time.

**Sasuke-kunsNo.1FanX: **Yeah thats minus the broken bones. With them included I think it will be a _very _long time till they're all back on.

**Karin4eva: **Yup, but boy was Saskue pissed off. I think it was because it was the second time that we have plotted against them.

**ThatsSoSasuke;):** HEY, WE'RE NOT PLOTTING AGAINST SASUKE-KUN! Just the pink haired bitch!

**Sasuke-kunsNo.1FanX: **Yup, and this time, I think I have the best plan in the world. On to plan C girls!

* * *

**I hope it wasn't too bad.**

**Tell me what you think. I will start posting more chapters soon.**

**I already have the 3rd chapter to Ways to Her Heart half written.**

**SugarCoatedRainbow-Chan**


	4. I see a Plan C

**Title: We Love Sasuke-kun Fanclub Forum**

**Pairings: SasuSaku**

**Rating: T [For language]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sasuke-kun! Or Naruto either! T.T**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

From: **Karin4eva**

Sent To: **ThatsSoSasuke;)**

Subject: **Plan C?**

Right... Sooo

After that last....'Interference'.... I decided that we should use email!

Maki-chan is helping her mum make a cake for her little brother's birthday so its just you and me.

* * *

From: **ThatsSoSasuke;)**

Sent To: **Karin4eva**

Subject: **RE: Plan C?**

What about the others?

* * *

From: **Karin4eva**

Sent To: **ThatsSoSasuke;)**

Subject: **RE: Plan C?**

They are still in the hospital. Sasuke must have been really mad...

Anyway... Any ideas for plan C?

* * *

From: **ThatsSoSasuke;)**

Sent To:** Karin4eva**

Subject: **RE: Plan C?**

Actually I have a prefect idea.

* * *

From: **Karin4eva**

Sent To: **ThatsSoSasuke;)**

Subject: **RE: Plan C?**

Uh huh... And what is it?!

* * *

From: **ThatsSoSasuke;)**

Sent To: **Karin4eva**

Subject: **RE: Plan C?**

We have to make Sakura think Sasuke is gay and cheating on her with Naruto, or make Sasuke think Sakura is cheating on him with Ino.

Take your pick :)

* * *

From: **Karin4eva**

Sent To: **ThatsSoSasuke;)**

Subject: **RE: Plan C?**

Ohhhh... You are soo evil!

I go for the second one. Sasuke is easyier to break. in that kind of way. He will be so destraught that he will come running to us for comfort.

:3

* * *

From: **ThatsSoSasuke;)**

Sent To: **Karin4eva**

Subject: **RE: Plan C?**

Never thought about that on. XD

This is gonna be so fun!

* * *

From: **HarunoSakura**

Sent To: **UchihaSasuke**

Subject: **They are planning revenge!**

Sasuke-kun, I think Karin and her little follower's are planning again.

Promise you won't leave me no matter what?

Love your Saku-chan Xxx

* * *

From:** UchihaSasuke**

Sent To:** HarunoSakura**

Subject: **RE: They are planning revenge!**

Sakura... it will be fine. I won't do anything rash and I definitely won't be breaking up with you anytime soon.

You got it!

Love Sasuke

X

* * *

From:** HarunoSakura**

Sent To:** UchihaSasuke**

Subject: **RE: They are planning revenge!**

If you say so Sasuke-kun, but I know that they are up to something, I just don't know what.

* * *

_Three days later..._

* * *

From: **Karin4eva**

Sent To: **ThatsSoSasuke;)**

Subject:** WHY DIDN'T IT WORK!!!**

WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY DAMNIT!

WHAT ARE WE DOING WRONG!!!!

;(

* * *

From: **ThatsSoSasuke;)**

Sent To: **Karin4eva**

Subject: **RE: WHY DIDN'T IT WORK!!!**

Karin, it's hard for me to say this but....

I think we should try one more time and if this next plan fails, we should create the 'We Love Neji-kun Fanclub Forum'! Tenten will be so much easyier to crack. Plus Neji-kun is totally hotness!

* * *

From: **Karin4eva**

Sent To: **ThatsSoSasuke;)**

Subject: **RE: WHY DIDN'T IT WORK!!!**

I agree. I never thought i'd say this, but your not that bad as people say you are.

* * *

From: **ThatsSoSasuke;)**

Sent To: **Karin4eva**

Subject: **RE: WHY DIDN'T IT WORK!!!**

Yeah, but your still a slut like people say you are.

* * *

From: **Karin4eva**

Sent To: **ThatsSoSasuke;)**

Subject: **RE: WHY DIDN'T IT WORK!!!**

I am going to choose to ignore that comment.

Anywho, Maki-chan and the others. We gotta plan a plan D!

Mwahahahaha!

* * *

From: **ThatsSoSasuke;)**

Sent To: **Karin4eva**

Subject: **RE: WHY DIDN'T IT WORK!!!**

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

From: **Karin4eva**

Sent To: **ThatsSoSasuke;)**

Subject: **RE: WHY DIDN'T IT WORK!!!**

You...

Don't copy me.

* * *

From: **ThatsSoSasuke;)**

Sent To: **Karin4eva**

Subject: **RE: WHY DIDN'T IT WORK!!!**

Sorry :(

* * *

**Yup, it's like they say. If their next plan doesn't go well, I guess i'm gonna have to do a sequel. Poor Neji, he won't know what hit him XD**

**Hope you liked it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**SugarCoatedRainbow-Chan**


	5. Farewell Sasukekun, Hello Neji!

**Title: We Love Sasuke-kun Fanclub Forum**

**Pairings: SasuSaku**

**Rating: T [For language]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sasuke-kun! Or Naruto either! T.T**

**Last Chapter**

**'Karin' **_'Ami' _'Maki' 'Sayuri' **'Aya'**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Dear sweet, gorgeous, loveable, sexy, delici-**

Ignoring Karin... Sasuke-kun, we apolagize for all the cruel things we have done in to you and Haruno in the past few weeks.

**-ous, arousing, cuddly, kissab-**

_So, we decided to stop stalking you. _

We are instead going to stalk another poor victim, seeing as plan D didn't work .

**-le, handsome and erotic Sasuke-kun... HEY YOU STARTED BEFORE ME!**

**Calm down Karin. Anyway, we arn't going to tell you the name of our next victim but hear this Sasuke!**

If we fail our next victim, we will come back and stalk you some more.

_Unfortunatly, Miyu and Haruka couldn't give their apoligies for you have resently caused them each a broken wrist which restrains them from writting in this letter. Hehehe._

**Wish you the best of luck with your slut.**

KARIN!!! Lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lo-

ALRIGHT WE GET IT! LOTS OF FREAKING LOVE!

**Karin XXXXXX**

_Ami -x-_

Maki!!!!

Sayuri 3

**Aya... X**

**B**_Y_ES**A**S**U**_K_E**-****K**_U_N**! XXX**

* * *

Sasuke stood there feeling rather frightened. He gave a shiver and handed the letter to his fiance.

Sakura read the letter and laughed. She threw it in the fire and the two cuddled up together, watching the flames burn brighter.

THE END

* * *

**I know that was a short chapter. But there will be a sequel.**

**You can probaly guess. Yep thats right...**

**'We Love Neji-kun Fanclub Forum'**

**SugarCoatedRainbow-Chan**


End file.
